witcherfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Triss Merigold/@comment-19281228-20160629030655/@comment-82.132.221.131-20160630143917
Great points all. Yeah, Yen reacts to the news of Geralt and Triss exactly how a girlfriend who was happily in love with her boyfriend would. Calling it a mistake, as it was at the time. The were loved up when they got separated. Then it grows into something, i agree. Though he didn't have much choice to say no when a hot sorceress twists facts about his love. And he had no idea he had a wife haha, or a daughter. But i understand her. I've said elsewhere that Yen gets flak from everyone unfairly when she is just a mother protecting her child. The witchers, minus Geralt treat her with such disdain, which is unfair. And when Vesemir takes Uma she says a comment because of a mothers stress, and is given crap again. Yet Triss's outburst in the books about Ciri's period was WAY WAY more belittling, and they were like, "sorry, sorry sweetheart, we'll do your bidding" not the exact words, but that's how they reacted. Way UNFAIR to Yen. With regards to opposites attract, and Triss, that can be true. But how much leeway can you give that? Irl for instance, what if your girlfriend is a stay home, do nothing girl, while you are a party animal. Or she wants to travel abroad for a chosen career, while you have plans to stay put. Too much with nothing in common will eventually cause a split. Not always, but a lot of the time. Yen's interests are aligned with Geralt's. Hate politics, a calm life away, both have a lot of the same beliefs and traits. More chance of cohesion. While Triss's dream is politics. Something Gera hates. That could cause a divide, unless they figure a solution. Who knows. I don't believe Geralt and Yennefer's relationship is just a roll in the hay. Yes true, a lot of encounters result in sex, but they had issues to work out, and grew as people. And life gets in their way, separating them. They don't get much chance to be all lovey as the world they live in, power struggles, wars, conspiracies, contracts, keep them from relaxing for long. So they get what they can, while they can. They also have beautiful little talks in the books, and the game. If it was just a roll in the hay for them, Yennefer would not look out for Geralt, and his friend's, even when they're on a break. He wouldn't think of her non-stop. They wouldn't be willing to die with, and for each other, no complaints. She wouldn't cry at him dying, when she has only ever cried like 70 odd years ago, when she suffered parental abuse, was sent to Aretuza, and tried to kill herself because of it. It's WAY more than sex. All I know is i like both Yennefer and Triss for different reasons. Both have their faults, both have their merits, and both provide a happy ending for Geralt. My main romance is Yennefer as you can decipher, but when I say no to Triss, and romance Yen, I feel like a JERK. And when I say no to Yennefer, and romance Triss, I feel like a JERK. Both alluring, both good choices, and both make you feel like utter SH*T when you have to crush one of their hearts :(